garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 708 - Start Low, Go Slow
Show 708 was recorded on 4/26/2017. Opening The Pair open with discussing Aaron B's girlfriend. They also discuss the difficulties of scheduling spring broke. Special Guest Barry Mezey is a reality star discussed as having had a "cock job." He starts off by saying that all the women want to fuck him now and that he fucked 158 women in the last year. He explains how he almost married someone who is a gold digger. He said that women like to be told what to do and bossed around. He plugged his rum and his website during the show. * Juan called him a nutcase * Caller 3 said he was energetic * Caller 4 was asleep * Andy said he was on bath salts * Caller 6 said he sounded like Trump * Alex from Norwalk said he didn't know the size of his schlong * Bob said berry berry bad The pair then argue over the merits of the interview. Show Topics They play a clip submitted by Georgie Porgie at 00:33:18, "Hi Gary and Dino don't be stupid." Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review Gary didn't have the beer at first and ran to the refrigerator to grab it. The beer was King Cobra and Gary believes this is a repeat. Gary said it was OK, certainly better than E-40. Guests * Juan in Seattle talked about an interview done by Joe Maumee. They talk about malbecs. Juan describes himself as a "wine guy" not having a taste for beer. During Juan's call you could hear Frankie MacDonald's chair. Frankie MacDonald 00:55:22 They open talking about monica. Frankie successfully predicted an earthquake in Chile. Frankie is predicted earthquakes in Indonesia and Japan. Ask Frankie * Mesa Bob from Mesa Arizona favorite type of music, artist; AC/DC Aerosmith, Ozzybourne, September, 2014, favorite is Aerosmith. His favorite song is living on the edge, per Dino's request he sang an excerpt * Alex from Norwalk, what medication are you on? The question was not relayed to Frankie * Caller 3 did not have a question * Brendan from Anaheim, play instrument? Piano, but not anymore * Andy from Andylanta, GA, favorite Pokémon, Pikachu * Chuck from Oregon, Winner of Stanley Cup, Eastern ottawa and Western Anaheim * Stephanie from Sacramento (calling from Chicago, IL), Are you more afraid of Spiders or snakes? Snakes * Gun John, What is the Puget Sound Convergence Zone, It's like an advertisement. Dino gave the acual meaning. When Frankie realized it was a meteorology question Frankie answered a location where airflows or ocean currents meet * Jesus from Lomita favorite X-man, Cyclops and Magneto * Juan from Seattle, Does Monica dance? Yes there is a video of them dancing Show Topics They talk about how people sometimes bow out of fame after getting married. They reference how even Artie Langue is able to "score a hot chick". Gary said he liked Las Vegas during the Sands and Rivera days. Gary made reference to the antt-luxury commercials aired by Stratosphere. * Gig Schmidt in Stratosphere Hotel and Casino Commercial * Stratosphere -Take Vegas Back Commercial Gary and Dino do not like the Ultrapool common in Las Vegas such as Rehab at the Hard Rock Casino and Bare at the MGM Grand Casino. Gary and Dino were aware of how bad of a neighborhood that Stratosphere is located in (They did not mention that it's called Naked City by the location). Dino referenced Slots-o-fun. Guests * Mesa Bob typically works during the show's recording. He talks about various places he has been for Corporate Events such as Puerto Peñaso, Sonora, Sedona and Las Vegas. Dean talked about stopping at Calico near Fort Irwin, CA. Bob asked if the pair if either watched "Weed Week" on VICELAND. Show Topics * Mountain Lions P55 and P56 are having trouble surviving in Los Angeles. * Northern California Mountain Lion takes dog from house while the family slept. * Arkansas fast tracks executions due to running out of drugs. ** Dean says he's supports the death penalty and disagrees with the drug companies' refusal to make them. ** Gary reads off the final meal of each inmate executed that week. Juan is brought in to give his opinion of Tartar sauce and fries. * The Deep Fry Describe what he spoke of Snack Exchange Little Debbie Cosmic Brownies from Andy B in NY, Tom Leykis tried it earlier that day and said it was good. Don't be Stupid List what Dino Sang about List what stories they talked about and links if known